Playing Behind
by Papy-1412
Summary: La musique adoucit les mœurs, Kaworu a déjà entendu cette expression. Mais serait-elle aussi capable de sauver une vie? Une qui ne peut ni l'effleurer, ni l'entendre? OS KawoShin


Salut tout le monde!

Je passe en coup de vent, entre écriture de ma prochaine fic Naruto et la correction de WAPU vous offrir un OS rédigé il y a quelques temps, sur un fandom qui me tient énormément à cœur : Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Encore une fois comme je l'avais fais remarquer dans mes drabbles sur le sujet, je suis une de ces adeptes du KawoShin, et je considère toute personne niant l'existence de ce couple – sous des prétextes comme quoi notre Tabris ne faisait que jouer avec Shinji – comme _aveugle_.

Bref, cet OS, je l'aime beaucoup personnellement, mais j'ai eu du mal à me résoudre à le poster, pour une raison simple : ma confiance en moi est proche du chiffre zéro. Je crains une seule chose, que vous ne compreniez pas ce que j'ai voulu dire dans cet OS. Mais il faut bien se lancer, et les dernières fois que j'ai eu ces hésitations tout s'est bien passé; alors je vous laisse juges et je croise les doigts.

Merci à sasunarufann pour la bêta, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais regardé Eva et que je ne lui en donne pas envie (en même temps crier sans cesse que Eva est triste à en mourir ça aide pas – quand bien même c'est vrai). Et maintenant, HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Playing behind**

* * *

Un doux son fend l'atmosphère. Il est seul. Le mi se prolonge un instant, mais n'est suivi d'aucun autre. Et il disparaît. Le pianiste laisse ses phalanges planer, presque invisibles sur l'ivoire, puis revient à sa première amie. Sa tête part en arrière, et il inspire, lentement. Un léger sourire est sur ses lèvres. Sa main frémit sur le clavier. Oui. Il est l'heure.

« Je ne peux pas le faire... »

Et tandis que cette note retentit à nouveau, aussi lourde qu'une cloche d'enterrement, Shinji, minuscule au milieu d'un monde noir, avance. Il marche, un pied après l'autre, son visage voilé par la noirceur de sa solitude. Il n'y a rien pour lui. Il n'est qu'un enfant abandonné. Un enfant seul. Un enfant perdu.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ça... »

La main de Kaworu s'abaisse une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, sa sœur la suit. La mélodie flotte, dure et malheureuse; tout comme son confrère errant dans un désert abyssal. Les étoiles tentent de percer le ciel, de venir illuminer son visage, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas assez puissant. Il faut plus. Les sourcils de Kaworu se tordent sous la contrariété. Il n'apprécie pas cela. Il joue, et le son devrait venir aider le jeune homme.

« Tu ne veux pas piloter? »

Mais c'est inutile.

« C'est naturel... Depuis le début, je ne voulais pas. »

Shinji continue de sombrer dans les ténèbres, sans se débattre. La musique ne l'atteint même pas, et Kaworu a beau y mettre toute sa force, s'y essouffler, ses doigts frappant les touches restent silencieux aux oreilles du brun.

« Je suis celui qui devrait être frappé! »

Que faut-il qu'il fasse?

« Je suis égoïste... »

Que faut-il qu'il pense?

« Lâche... »

Que faut-il qu'il décide?

« Un minable... »

Shinji est dans le noir, seul, et ses fines épaules ne peuvent pas lui permettre de s'en extirper. Il se contente de continuer, de ne rien voir, d'oublier, de partir. Mais Kaworu le refuse.

« Ne dis plus adieu quand tu t'en vas... c'est bien trop triste... »

Il tente, vainement, de changer la mélodie, d'insérer par-ci, par-là, des notes plus aiguës, des arpèges aux consonances plus joyeuses, plus rythmées. Il s'y épuise, lentement, mais ne peut s'arrêter. Il sent qu'il peut y arriver.

« Gros dégueulasse! T'as essayé de m'embrasser? »

Et que s'il ne le fait pas, personne ne le fera.

« C'est pas vrai, je me suis arrêté! »

Mais c'est inutile. Si Shinji a un instant relevé la tête, Kaworu ne voit toujours que son dos, au loin, dans l'obscurité qui rend invisible les nuages noirs s'approchant inéluctablement.

« Bon travail, Shinji. »

Tabris panique. On vient l'arrêter. On vient lui dire d'y mettre un terme. Ses frères sont là, et vont lui faire comprendre, de gré ou de force, qu'il doit cesser.

« Shinji... Désolée... Désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit qui était le pilote... »

Cesser de jouer. Cesser de penser à ce Lilin. Cesser de vouloir le sauver. Cesser de penser que sa propre vie a moins d'intérêt que celle d'un être humain de toute façon voué à un tragique dénouement.

« Mon père... Ce type a essayé de tuer Toji! Avec mes mains... »

Ses mains s'arrêtent. C'est la fin. Les nuages continuent d'avancer, et Shinji ne le voit pas. Il ne l'a jamais vu, lui, qui jouait de la musique dans son dos. Lui qui a joué le mauvais morceau. Lui qui l'a mené vers sa fin, alors qu'il souhaitait, sans savoir pourquoi, l'en sortir.

« As-tu quelque chose à déclarer? »

Il est Tabris, lui murmure-t-on. Il n'a plus besoin de jouer Kaworu. Il n'est rien d'autre que lui-même. Et lui-même hait les descendants de Lilith.

« Oui. Je ne veux plus jamais piloter d'Eva. Ni rester ici. »

Quand la mélodie disparaît, les touches la suivent. S'il n'y joue pas, le piano n'est voué qu'à devenir poussière, et débris. Il n'a pas réussi. Il avait une chance. Et ne l'a pas saisie.

« Tu m'as déçu. J'espère ne plus te revoir. »

Tabris entend ses frères venir le féliciter, tandis que seul le haut de la tête de Shinji ressort du noir.

« Degré de synchro : zéro. »

Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

« Je dois être la troisième. »

Tout a été fini pour lui. Il n'a plus rien. Plus de pieds pour avancer, plus de mains pour serrer, plus de lèvres pour prononcer trois mots tant espérés. Désormais, tout ce que feront ses jambes, ce sera de le mener vers les fonds de l'océan. Tout ce que feront ses doigts, ce sera d'agripper les gorges et étouffer les cris. Tout ce que fera sa bouche, ce sera faire passer le silence installé dans son cœur.

« Toji et Kensuke ont perdu leur maison et sont partis ailleurs... »

Kaworu se débat. Non.

« Je n'ai plus personne que je pourrais qualifier d'amis ici. »

Non, il n'acceptera pas cela.

« Personne. »

Shinji s'avance près de l'eau, dans le soleil couchant, et Kaworu veut attraper ces doigts qui se crispent. Shinji sera bientôt dans le noir le plus profond, quand il voudrait le voir dans la lumière la plus puissante.

« Asuka... Misato... Maman... Dites-moi... Que dois-je faire? »

Et il ouvre la bouche. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et il se rend compte qu'il a une voix. Qu'il peut chuchoter, murmurer, hurler. Alors, attrapant ce dernier éclat qui reste dans ce monde de douleur, de vide infini, il parvient à entrer. Entrer dans cette vie qu'il a suivie, mais n'a jamais pu intégrer. Il se tient à côté de Shinji. Et il fredonne.

« C'est agréable, une chanson. »

Shinji sursaute. Kaworu pourrait en pleurer. Il l'a entendu. Peut-être est-il enfin capable de le sauver. Peut-être pourra-t-il, cette fois, s'enquérir de cette mission qu'il a choisi de prendre.

« Ne penses-tu pas la même chose? »

Il le sent. Il sent, dans ces deux yeux marrons écarquillés par la stupeur qu'il peut y arriver. Il sent, tandis que deux joues rosissent rien qu'au son de sa voix, que c'est cette musique-là qui peut le sauver. Pas le piano. Pas la mélodie des autres. La sienne.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kaworu. »

Alors, son cœur emplit de liesse, il voit Shinji s'arrêter, enfin, dans sa marche macabre, et se tourner vers lui. Sa main se referme sur elle-même, comme un spasme.

« Ah... Alors, appelle-moi Shinji... »

Et d'un seul mouvement, il vient la chercher. Il glisse son pouce contre sa paume, et enferme ses doigts entre ceux du brun. Shinji ne recule pas. Shinji ne fuit pas, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'a pas besoin de baisser la tête en tonnant cette phrase à lui-même. Alors, la musique de Kaworu déborde.

« Cette noirceur dans le cœur, la difficulté d'avancer... »

Il est envahi par la joie, par un sentiment de satisfaction, car il a atteint son but.

« Le cœur a mal, et vivre est douloureux. »

Il peut y arriver.

« Fragile comme du verre, le tien est malheureux. »

Il va devoir briser Shinji, mais tant qu'il sera parvenu à faire ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir depuis le début, peu lui importera.

« Le mien? »

Shinji devra faire ses choix, sans lui. Shinji n'a pas besoin de Kaworu. La seule chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'être aimé. De près comme de loin.

« Oui. Je t'évalue avec bienveillance, depuis très longtemps. »

Alors quand il sent que le moment est venu, il n'a pas d'hésitations.

« Bienveillance...? »

Et il laisse son morceau commencer.

« Cela veut dire que je t'aime. »

* * *

En premier lieu, ce texte n'avait comme seules paroles cette dernière phrase. J'ai senti que les métaphores pouvaient être assez complexes, alors j'ai tenté le coup en ajoutant à chaque fois des citations de l'anime en lui-même pour comprendre le fil de l'histoire qui, selon l'interprétation posée ici, Kaworu a construit par son piano.

Si jamais vous souhaitez, ou préféreriez une version sans paroles, je vous l'offre si vous me le demandez en review, ça me prendra 2 secondes. Et vous pourrez me dire laquelle vous préférez car personnellement, en lisant, je les distingue très fortement comme si c'était 2 OS différents.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
